


The Sentinel

by Nightmare_insomnia



Series: Renegades One-Shots [3]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: pretty sure this qualifies as a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia
Summary: Nova finds out about Adrian's identity and yells at him





	The Sentinel

“Adrian?” He spun around. He had been chasing a car thief across the city for the past 30 minutes. The guy must have had superior speed or something because even the Sentinel was barely a match for the prodigy. After turning him over to the Renegade patrol that had technically been assigned to the case, he had run off to an alley to catch his breath. Adrian had taken off his helmet, and his ragged breathing had blocked out the light footsteps of Nova McLain sneaking up on him. 

Her eyes were wide in surprise, as she stared, open-mouthed, at his face poking out from the Sentinel’s suit. 

“Nova!” He scrambled back, attempting to hide the helmet behind him, before realizing that it was pointless. His secret was out, and definitely not the way he had imagined it. “I.. uh, was going to tell you… I-I can explain!”

Nova’s face went through a series of expressions, so fast it was almost comical. Surprise, anger, worry, shame, and finally, back to anger.  She put her hands on her hips and stared up at him, eyes blazing. 

“You were going to tell me?” She chuckled, although there was no humor in her eyes as she glared up at him. “When, Adrian? In a month, in a few years? There is no good way to start that conversation. But by all means, explain.” 

Adrian stared down at his feet, surprised by the sudden almost motherly outburst from her. 

“I, uh-” He took a deep breath and told Nova everything, from the beginning, all the way back to Rebel Z. 

“That’s actually kind of cool. But that doesn’t change the fact that YOU HAVE SHOWN NO REGARD FOR PERSONAL SAFETY, ADRIAN! You-you went after the Anarchists! Alone, no backup, no nothing! Great skies, Adrian, you almost drowned! You made it your personal mission to hunt down Nightmare, one of the most dangerous villains in the city…” Her voice trailed off as she mentioned Nightmare, but it quickly flew back to its original exasperation. “You fought  _ Ace Anarchy,  _ Adrian. Do you have no regard for personal safety? Has it never occurred to you what might happen if you meet a villain who you aren’t a match for? If you get killed? What would Ruby and Oscar say? Your dads? Does anyone even know?”

“Ruby and Oscar do. They found out at the cathedral.” 

“And you never thought to tell THE REST OF YOUR TEAM? These are things we need to know, Adrian! I  _ shot  _ you, at the library!”

“I know, but you  _ hate  _ the Sentinel! I couldn’t just say out of nowhere, ‘Hey, Nova, I’m that vigilante that you hate that you tried to shoot multiple times! Surprise!’” He made small jazz hands at the last words. 

For once, Nova was speechless. “I’m sorry I shot you. But to be fair, you kept making dumb poses and acting like you were humanity’s savior. You had it coming.” 

Adrian chuckled, and reached out to take her hand. She pulled it away, glaring at him. 

“ _ We are not done discussing this, Adrian.”  _ But then, she sighed, and grabbed his hand anyway, dragging him out into the main street.


End file.
